


Color-Coded (Klance Avatarish AU)

by AMKTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Im too lazy to tag - Freeform, M/M, Top Keith (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMKTrash/pseuds/AMKTrash
Summary: (Fetus Lance-like when he was 6) Lance reached out lazily and stuck his into the freezing water. It accumulated around his hand and shot upwards into the air. It waved and smoothly bent as Lance gracefully moved. He quickly thrust his hands forwards and let the water go. It froze instantly and became a sharp spike which impaled the snow. His technique has slowly been improving. Soon enough he'd be able to create ice bullets. He'd be ready for the Fire Nation to attack!Which is what he thought 12 years ago. The Fire Nation never came, and Lance has never left the tribe. Now he roams the Tribe grounds ten times a day, and bends water when he's bored. Someone save his bored soul.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aestheticallyedgy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticallyedgy/gifts).



> Soooo this is my second work, and I'm shit at update (just letting y'all know ahead of time) I haven't encountered many Bottom Lance fics on here (that doesn't involve any relationship other than Klance) so imma make one! I need someone to help me with the smutty parts when they come though, cuz I'm no good at those XD

"Lance! Lance where are you? Your father and I have been looking for you ya'know!" Allura, Lance's mother, called from under Lance's hiding spot.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Don't get your panties in a twist." Lance jumped down and immediately was soaked with water. He looked up at his mother and scowled.

"Watch your vulgar mouth! I didn't raise you that way!" She scolded and quickly stalked away. She was too preoccupied with the village festival preparations, and didn't want to have to deal with Lance's rebellious teen phase. (Although he's been like this for the past 6 years, what happened to the cute, obedient Lance?)

 _Ugh, why can't the village just leave me alone for like, two seconds!_ Lance thought to himself.

Picking up water from the snow, he twisted and bent it into many shapes and structures, freezing it and melting it, in an endless cycle. His visage was dark and sulky.

"Lance." Lance looked up to see his foster father with a stern look on his face. "The Chief has been looking for you! This is a great honor and here you are dilly-dallying your life away."

"Shiroooo, why can't you just let me be? I don't want to talk to the Chief, nor do I want to marry his daughter!" he whined and threw the ice back into the ground.

"Lance, I've told you numerous times to call me father! And besides, this will be a great opportunity for you."

"You're not even my real dad so what's the point? Allura's not even my real mom! I don't even belong here and now you want me to inherit the tribe? You must be crazy." Lance glared at Shiro, his angst nearly palpable.

Long ago, Lance used to live in a different tribe with different people, but at that time he was too young to remember. He was told that he was found on an iceberg floating down one of the multitude of rivers. He had been abandoned. Cast away. Ever since then, Shiro and Allura had been the ones to raise him.

"You are a powerful warrior, if not the best in the tribe! It's always been tradition to have the strongest warrior in the tribe to take the hand of the Chief's daughter!" Shiro emphasised the words always and tradition, just to make his point, and Lance hated it.

"She doesn't even like me." He stated. "She already has her secret beau anyways," Shiro's eyes widened and then darkened. Speaking of such things was taboo in the tribe, but only because everyone suspected it.

"Lance, I thought you knew better than to try and lie your way out of things!"

Lance scoffed and surreptitiously rolled his eyes.

"I'm not lying, if you don't believe me, ask her." Lance stated, staring straight into Shiro's eyes, as if daring him to do so. Shiro glared right back and for a moment they stood in silence. 

"... I don't know what to do with you... really." Shiro sighed and placed a hand on Lance's shoulder. "I just want to understand that this is a long tradition! Dating hundreds and hundreds of years back! This is an honor Lance, and the Chief has deemed you the perfect man for his daughter, it's meant to be."

"But you know I don't want this! There are so many other warriors who are just as good as I am!" Lance cried. 

_I'm also really attracted to men but I can't tell youuuuuu_

Lance bit his lip and looked away from Shiro. He wanted to tell him straight out (haha straight out) that he was bi but he knew Shiro and the rest of the tribe wouldn't understand. He's been trying his best to hint at it, ever so slightly, but at the same time he's been avoiding it, too afraid to speak out.

"But the Chief has chosen you!" Shiro's expression softened, "This is a once in a lifetime chance, can't we see eye to eye just once?"

Lance searched Shiro's eyes for some sort of hope, hope that he would let him go, hope that he wouldn't have to do this, but he found none.

"I don't want this. I want to leave and live my own life! I want to create my own fate instead of following whatever tradition that's written for me." Lance could feel his tears well up, even though he willed them not to. Silence fell over them, as Shiro continued to try and persuade Lance with his gaze. Another moment of silence passed between them, both searching for the answer they want in each others eyes.

 

Suddenly, a loud boom and shrieks from the women's weaving tent could be heard.

"Fire! There's a fire!" One of the village woman shrieked, tripping over, several feet away from Shiro and Lance. They both whipped around quickly and witnessed the rising smoke.

"We need backup! A Fire Nation soldier has come! Quickly send the village warriors!" Another shout came from one of the warriors who was posted near the weaving tent. Panicked, Lance looked up at Shiro, his face had become deathly pale.

Lance signaled for Shiro to leave first. After a brief worried look was exchanged, he left running for the town square. Shiro joined the rest of the warriors who had run towards the backup call. The woman who had collapsed near them seemed to be in pain, and Lance quickly reached her to assess the damage. She had twisted her ankle and her knee had a deep knife wound. Her breath was ragged and the snow around her leg was stained crimson red. Lance was shocked, to think that the Fire Nation was filled with such heathens that they'd attack an innocent lady.

Summoning water from the dew droplets on the trees, Lance gently placed them over her knee. She winced and seethed under the water's cool touch. After a moment passed, the woman slowly felt less and less pain. She looked at the water placed on her knee and was shocked to see that it was glowing. She looked up at Lance, who placed a silencing finger over his mouth.

"Please don't tell anyone, if you do, they'll really force me to stay here." Lance whispered, moving the water from her newly healed knee to her twisted ankle.

A conflicted expression passed over her face, but she stayed silent. After Lance was finished, he offered her a hand. She got up tenderly, testing out her knee and ankle.

She looked up at Lance and thanked him, she grabbed his hand and they both rushed back to the town. The smoke was spreading and many homes were ablaze. Gathering as much water as he could Lance threw it at the homes, immediately extinguishing them.

"Lance! Over here! We've got him cornered!"

_Him? Just one person caused all this chaos?_

Lance ran towards the warrior who called him and out and was immediately hit by a burst of flames.

"Argh!" Lance coughed and looked up in anger. One man, dressed in all black, with a cloak over his face, was holding off nearly all of the warriors in the tribe.

"Make sure none of the villagers are hurt, I'll handle this!" Lance shouted out, the tribe warriors looked at him for a split second and saw his set countenance. They nodded slightly and left Lance and the Fire Nation soldier alone, except for a few stragglers who were unsure.

"Go! I can handle this! I'm stronger than all of you combined! Just go!" He shouted out once more, and the few stragglers who stayed reluctantly left, what would they do if they let the Chief's daughter's husband-to-be die? But Lance thought otherwise, this was his time to prove that he was strong enough to survive outside of the tribe.

The wind was howling, it sensed the chaos ensuing. The moon crept over the horizon, the land would soon be dropped into a shield of darkness.

"Wowwww, good job. You were able to hold them off for this long! Too bad your good luck is going to run out here!" Lance called out, taunting the soldier. He grinned, trying to mask his anxiety.

The soldier did not move, he didn't seem fazed. Lance gracefully spun and put up an invisible cloak, willing the water to reflect the surrounding light. He continued to examine the soldier but he still seemed unintimidated.

Deciding to pull out all the stops, he flung several large icicles at the soldier who exploded them with fire magic. Using the water as a propellent, Lance flew above the soldier, dropping his cloak and freezing it, letting it drop on the soldier.

The attacker dodged and turned towards Lance, a pillar of flame flashed before him. Lance spun out of the way and landed, he was ready to get serious. The villagers didn't like Lance's style of fighting, but it was the most effective in his mind, screw what they had to say. If it works, it works. He dropped his graceful demeanor and reached both of his hands into the snow. A sudden snow wave erupted from the ground, engulfing the soldier. It was easily shot through by the soldier and Lance was faced with another explosion.He winced and opened his eyes.

_Smoke?!_

Lance turned, sensing the soldier behind him. All he saw was a blade passing dangerously close to his face. Lance jumped back, he could feel the blood dripping down his neck.

_Shit, he's stronger than I thought!_

Scowling, Lance wiped his cut his the back of his hand and was breathing heavily. The smoke had yet to dissipate.

_Ugh! I have no choice than, I'll have to do this! No one else had ever made me use this move. I'll give him some credit!_

Slowing his breathing, Lance sat down. He placed his hands face down on top of the snow and concentrated. He could feel the soldiers presence above him, but he did not move.

The ground shook violently, a snow dragon erupting from the ground swallowing the soldier. An explosion rang out from inside, but the dragon held strong. Lance impaled the dragon with ice spikes and kept a blizzard running inside of it. After a moment Lance crashed the dragon back into the ground as hard as he could. His eyes were bloodshot and his hands were shaking vigorously. The world around him was silent, he couldn't sense the soldier anymore.

"Is it over?" Lance rasped. Such a move was so demanding on Lance's body, but it seemed to have worked. Lance tried to stand, staggering. "I sure showed him..."

"You're a hundred years too early to face me." A whisper came from behind. A fire pillar engulfed Lance and he screamed out in pain. "But, you are very interesting... I think this'll be enough destruction for today." The soldier stepped into the pillar of flames and reached for his head. The world went black.

 

 

 


	2. Where Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *GASP*  
> Lance sat up, sweating profusely. He blinked quickly, his eyes were puffy and bloodshot. The room was engulfed in darkness. No light from anywhere could be seen. The air felt warm, and smelled of cherry blossoms and tea. He was tucked into a bed, which he knew for certain wasn't his.
> 
> "You're up?" A voice came from next to Lance.
> 
> "OH MAN HOLY SHI-!" Lance jumped in shock and was falling of the edge when he was caught by a hand around his waist. Suddenly, the room was lit with torches and Lance could see the face of the man beside him.
> 
> A shirtless man, with a messy mullet was cradling Lance as they hovered near the edge of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here and you read the previous chapter, THANKS FOR STICKING ALONG! :3 This is my second fanfic thing, so idk if I'm good at it, i'm pretty sure it's pretty mediocre. But if you have any feedback PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Send me feedback in the comments or to my email animewatchingninja@gmail.com or you can message me on twitter @AMKTrash Please and Thank you!

_Lance, you must remember my words! Don't ever forget! You promise me that you'll never forget! He killed us! He killed our tribe! Don't let Lotor get to you! Don't let your father kill you!_

_* **GASP** *_

Lance sat up, tears streaming down his face. His breathing was heavy, his eyes puffy and bloodshot. He wiped at his eyes and yawned. He couldn't see anything, the room was dark, absolutely no light could be seen. Lance felt around him and he realized he was in a bed, one that was certainly not his.

The air in the room was warm and welcoming, the complete opposite of the air in his tribal land. The room smelled of cherry blossoms and tea, which calmed Lance's troubled heart.

Lance sighed and breathed in the sweet scent, sitting for a moment in silence.

"You're up?" A voice came from beside Lance. Lance jumped at the voice and could feel himself falling.

"OH MAN HOLY SHI-!" He screamed out, as he slipped off the edge. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and hold on to him with a firm grip. (If you don't get the reference that's sad. BTS is LIFE)

"Oh man holy shit? Really? What type of expression is that?" The torches in the room suddenly lit to reveal a shirtless man with a messy mullet, an amused look on his face. "Oh, by the way, you look terrible."

"Uh-! What?!" Lance said offended and embarrassed. To think the only super hot shirtless dude that he's met has seen him in his horrid condition. "I'll have you know that I am the most beautiful water bender in my tribe! And today's just an off day!"

"Yea, yea of course. Most beautiful with bloodshot eyes, and puffy cheeks." The man chuckled and pulled Lance back onto the bed. Lance was dazed for a few seconds before he realized what situation he was in.

"Wai- what. WHAT?! Where am I?! Who are you?! Where did the Fire Nation soldier go?!" Lance rambled, he looked around the room, decorated with a red interior, red furniture and decorations were elegantly placed around the room. The bed sheets were red and gold and the canopy made of translucent red silk. Lance shifted in his place and felt chains and shackles around his ankles and wrists.

He turned slowly towards the shirtless man.

"Are you who I think you are?" Lance asked suspiciously. He tried to gather water in discretion but for some reason, something was blocking him.

"Depends on who you think I am," The man replied teasingly.

"The Fire Nation soldier?" Lance snarled out.

"Hmm... close, but I'm not a soldier."

"You're not? Then who are you?" 

Lance asked cautiously, frowning. The man leaned closer, causing him to flinch, his mouth was right next to Lance's ear.

"The P-R-I-N-C-E"

"P-r-i-n-c-e?" Lance repeated and was immediately hit by his realization. "The prince?! I've been kidnapped by the Fire Nation's prince?!" Lance pulled back, away from the prince in astonishment.

"Bingo!" The Prince winked and stood to put on his robe.

"B-but, why? Why did you kidnap me? Why am I chained up?!"

"Well first, you seemed interesting. It's not everyday when you meet a bloodbender who also heals without formal training. And second, and this one is pretty obvious, because your a bloodbender, and I can't have you killing me, can I?" He said over his shoulder.

Lance's body went rigid.

"Bloodbender?" Lance stared at the man's back, utterly confused.

"Ah-was I not supposed to tell you?" He turned and looked at Lance, tightening the robe around his waist.

"Wait, what do you mean "was I not supposed to tell you" what the hell are you talking about?" Lance asked, somewhat aggressively. His tribe always warned him about blood benders, about how dangerous they were.

"Hm, well since you're here, I might as well explain." The Prince sat on a cushioned stool near the bed. "You see, about almost 18-19 years ago, our army was searching for bloodbenders, either to enslave, or to execute. Their abilities were too dangerous, and if they weren't on our side, it was agreed upon by my father and his council, that they should die."

"But what does this have to do with me?" Lance asked, his expression was confused and somewhat angry.

"You wouldn't have remembered, but my father and his regiment attacked your tribe. A powerful bloodbending tribe who was hiding away. From what I heard, two people got away. A woman and her child, and we can assume that it was your mother and you."

"That's not possible...." Lance said, trailing off. He knew that it was possible, he'd never known his real parents, and he was taken in by his tribe, but he wanted with all his heart for the prince to be wrong.

"She sacrificed herself for you, coming to a stop at a river and placing you on an iceberg." The prince fiddled with his thumbs for a bit and then spoke once more.

"Your mother was captured, but not without a fight. They placed her in a specialized cage, meant to block any abilities to bend. In the end, they decided to... to use her as a spy. An assassin, if you will."

"She's alive?! And she works for the Fire Nation?! I don't understand! Why are you lying to me?!" Lance exploded. He couldn't comprehend what the prince was telling him.

_Is he lying? Please tell me he's lying!_

After nearly fighting to the death, he's kidnapped and chained, and now he was being told that his biological mother is alive and that he came from a tribe of bloodbenders.

"I'm not lying, really. We can go visit her if you'd like. After all, I was right. You are  _very_ interesting. You're going to be staying here for a while." The prince stated.

"I don't even know your name! I didn't even know about my past until now! I don't even know if what you've told me is true!" Lance bit back a scream as his thoughts and insults he wanted to shout were raging in his head.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. My name's Keith, and because you're so special, you can just call me that. No need for "Prince Keith" or "Your Highness". Just Keith will be fine."

Lance was seething with anger, how could this person, who knew more about him than he himself, just act as if he didn't drop a huge bomb on everything that Lance has ever known?

"You know, I was looking for you. I was looking for a very long time." Keith stated. He pulled a rope on one side of his room multiple times before walking over to sit back down on the bed.

Lance inched away from him, clearly upset and confused and furious, all at once.

"Why?"

"You're the only thing my father has ever regretted. He never got to kill you and now you're "roaming free and ready to attack the empire at a moment's notice" or you're "building up a force of blood benders to take over the empire in cold-blooded revenge". If he found out that you were housed in my room, he'd flip out and definitely kill us both."

"Wh-" Lance was cut off by the sound of knocking on the door.

"Your highness, we've brought the garment that you've requested."

_Maids? They must know about the story too, if I was to be seen, I'd be reported and killed!_

"Don't worry, they're my personal servants. They know when to stay quiet." Keith whispered.

"Come in," he commanded, and two servants, each one with separate pairs of clothes, walked in, quickly placing the clothes on the vanity. They bowed deeply and left, closing the door behind them. They didn't even take a glance at Lance. They did what they had to do and left.

"Efficient, aren't they?" Keith stood up and handed one of the outfits from the vanity to him. It was a gold and red garment, made of silk and durable fibers.

"If you ever want to be able to walk outside of this room, you're going to need to dress as one of us. Your cover is that you're an apprentice fire soldier working directly under me."

"What?! This is never going to work, I'm going to be killed! I can't bend fire!" Lance protested. "Besides, I am not staying here, not if I have a say in it!"

"But you don't have say in this, and I think these will help with that." replied Keith, holding out two thin gold bracelets to Lance, and two matching anklets. "These will convert your energy for water bending, into energy for firebending."

Lance stared at them for the longest time, and hesitantly took them within his grasp.

"Let me see your shackles so I can unlock them." Lance did as he was told and stretched his legs out towards the prince.

_I'll use this chance to escape!_

Keith reached towards the shackles with the key and noticed Lance's concealed anticipation.

"Forget trying to escape. You only know that you can bloodbend, but you don't know how. And besides, my guards outside my door will capture you in a heartbeat.

_Tsk!_

Lance looked away and let Keith place the anklets on his ankles and the bracelets on his wrist.

"And on last thing..."

Keith suddenly lunged at Lance, reaching out for his neck. Lance tried to block him but it was too late. He could feel Keith's hands surrounding his neck. He squeezed his eyes shut and anticipated the pain.

"There, I'm done."

Confused, Lance slowly opened his eyes to see an amused expression on Keith's face. Lance back was on the bed while Keith's figure loomed above him. He blushed slightly and went to touch his neck, to see what Keith had done.

Around his neck was a gold cloth with a ruby lined with gold and diamonds. It was in a diamond shape and was tied in the back like a ribbon, but it was tightly fastened so it wouldn't undo itself.

"What is this?" Lance questioned, getting up to examine it in the vanity.

"It's to let me know where you are at all times. It tracks you. Because we both know I can't be with you at every moment, no matter how much I wish I could." Keith said, standing behind Lance, lightly touching his waist.

Lance froze, and blushed deeply, his face was nearly crimson red. Keith moved in closer to Lance's shoulder.

_OH SHIT SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME I'M GOING TO LOSE MY MIND!_


End file.
